empyrean_phantasmfandomcom-20200214-history
Everavelia—Everburn x Aeravelia/Everburning Battle of the Shadow Revenant—Part 1
This talkplay was created on October 30, 2015 in HD Wikia Chat and was revised on the same day. It depicts the start of the intense battle between the team of Joshua Zephyrius (Emperor Armor), Everburn (Feral Mode), Darkstorm-Actu-Sin, and Reius Draganea versus the Shadow Revenant (real name: Brian Fenricteum). Guide to the Talkplay: Italicized ''— Out-of-character text Plot Participants *User:Josh the Hedgehog *User:DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Transcript ''Josh the Hedgehog: yo bro. Oh, fast as lightning, eh? Ohai. DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: it's a curse, tp continue? Josh the Hedgehog: Sure. From where we left off... Darkstorm: (begins to wipe Everburn's memory) I will make him believe that he was attacked by the monster and he will remain here under watchful eyes. Joshua crossed his arms. "Together with the woman?" Darkstorm: If she so wants to be his wife. Joshua felt uneasy. "I think so, but I have a bad feeling concerning the woman." Darkstorm: I sense it too but we have no choice "You're right. It's like the same feeling when I first met Astreia, but it's the antithesis of my expectations." Darkstorm: (creates new memories to fill Everburn with) "I suppose interrogation must be underway when Everburn wakes up. I feel this is quite an exorcism in the movies." Darkstorm: Agreed "For now, we'll talk a bit." Everburn groans. "Prep for the interrogation. He is waking up, Dark." Joshua stated. Darkstorm: Everburn. Everburn: My King. "Whoa! That's unexpected," said Joshua, startled. Darkstorm: (In Joshua's mind) Rewrote his mind, remember? He communicated with Darkstorm through telepathy. "Right, sorry," his thoughts speak. Everburn: What happened? "Attacked by a monster, said the king," Joshua spoke. Everburn: We need to go after it! (Start to get up) Darkstorm: Easy my friend, we will. You need rest now. "I agree." Everburn: Yes, my lords. (sees his lover and blushes deep red) The woman with the lavender hair was fast asleep. "Say, does Everburn even know about the woman's name?" Darkstorm: Highly doubt she told him... Joshua snickered. "This is weird. She didn't even tell her name." Everburn: miss The woman slowly opened her crimson eyes, waking up from her sleep. Everburn: you ok? "Um... Y-yes. How about you?" asked the woman. She gently brushed her lavender hair with her hand. Everburn: Minor burns. I'll be fine, I didn't catch your name. "M-my name? I'm..." the woman muttered. "It's coming up," Joshua whispered. Darkstorm: (Hands Joshua 20 roocas) "Thanks," said Josh, smiling. "Aeravelia Zephyrius is my name," the woman introduced herself. Joshua's mind processes instantly froze after hearing what the woman said. "D-did she say 'Zephyrius'? That explains everything..." he thought. Darkstorm: Say Wha-- "Yes, I am Aeravelia," the woman said. Darkstorm faints. Everburn: (gulps) Joshua began to snap. He collected thoughts in his mind concerning the woman. "It's all coming together. She... is my long-lost daughter." Everburn:(ears steam) DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: Link me to your new wiki. Josh the Hedgehog: Awesome Void Ray's Main Continuity Everburn: I'm in love with the king's daughter... Tears fell from Joshua's phthalo blue eyes. He teleported before Aeravelia and hugged her. She slightly gaped, remembering her father. Everburn: (I am going to die) King Joshua, I seek forgiveness. Joshua turned to Everburn. "No need. You may be an evil clone, but you can be changed." Everburn: What? I am not evil. DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: I should mention that the spell on him could fail if someone mentions he was evil, the plan could fail. All of Dark's spells take 24 hours to take permanent effect. Joshua remembered something. "Oh crud, I hope it doesn't fail. Let me revise that," he thought. Finally, he spoke, "Oh, you're not. You're not evil, because you have a heart." Josh the Hedgehog: I see. I should have known. "Could", but not completely 100% chance, maybe. Everburn: Sir, may I ask to go out with your daughter? "Sure," he agreed. "Aeravelia?" "Yes, Father," Aeravelia responded. Everburn: (faints, falling into a puddle; it steams) Aeravelia modestly ran towards Everburn and kneels before him. "Are you okay?" Everburn: I am okay... Aeravelia was relieved. "Come, let us explore the castle." Everburn: Of course, my lady. "Darkstorm, wake up." Joshua demanded. Darkstorm: I'm up, where's the fire? "What fire, man?" a voice was heard from behind Darkstorm. Darkstorm: hmmm... A Draconian warrior snuck up from behind the winged Dark Lord. "Wassup? I'm the fire and the girl's pipin' hot," said Reius. "I didn't expect you to be snooping, Rey," replied Joshua. Darkstorm: Don't ever do that, besides you have never seen Apocalian women. "Well... I was just joking. I came here to see the woman who looks like Astreia," said the Draconian warrior. Darkstorm: hmmmm... "Don't 'hmmmm' me! You haven't joined us in the adventure of us three, you know. In fact, I bought apples for her. Don't get me wrong for being in love. It's the usual I do for Astreia when she was alive." Darkstorm: If you mean the king's daughter you maybe out of luck. "I know that. It's just routine—get over it. I'm going now!" said Reius as he extended his dragon wings, but the width did not fit the size of the room. "Whoa, the space. Sorry." He folded his wings back and ran after the two lovebirds. "Nostalgic," stated Joshua. Darkstorm: This may be a bad downfall... "Why's that?" Darkstorm I am unsure, Dracnai are different than Draconians. "Of course they are different. Draconians can be distinguished in two: Naga Draconians and the Pyro-Draconians. Naga ones are blessed with aquatic powers by the Primordial Dragon of Profundity, Naga." Darkstorm: Not the Serpentans? "No, they're not the same as the Serpentans. Naga from Antiquus. You can only call Naga if you possess a Naga Core." Darkstorm: Back to the issue at hand, Everburn is dating your daughter now. "It'll be fine if the spell doesn't wear off." Darkstorm: After 24 hours it won't matter, he will be a force of good. "Was it something I said? I feel skeptical..." Meanwhile, with Everburn and Aeravelia... Everburn: (Spots Rey) Lord Rey, I didn't see you there. "Oh hi... Just call me Rey," said Reius, smiling. "The one you should call 'Lord' is my brother, because he is the Haven Leader of our nation. Fun fact, it is." Everburn: (Holding Aeravelia's hand) Josh the Hedgehog: Sorry, went to buy creamer lol DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: it k Josh the Hedgehog: Thx. Aeravelia stopped to look at Reius. "I think I know you..." "Charmed. I'm Reius Draganea," Reius said. Everburn: I will take my leave, my lady. (Kisses her cheek and flame ports out) "Well, I'm a friend of your parents and-- Okay.. Yeah." "But where did Everburn go?" asked Aeravelia. Everburn: (returns with flowers) "Whoa! He's so fast," said Reius. "I wonder if he can beat Josh in a race." "These flowers..." spoke Aeravelia. "It reminds me of my mother, but I've never seen her when I was young." Everburn: I hope you like them, they're tiger lilies. "Thank you, Everburn," stated Aeravelia. He nuzzles her "U-uhh..." stuttered Reius, feeling uneasy. "Um, Aeravelia, here's my present. I always give these apples for your mother when she was alive." "Oh... T-thank you," thanked the woman. Everburn: I know these Hotsprings you may like. "I'll be going now. Everburn, take care of her for us," requested Rey as he flew off. "Uh, sure..." replied Aeravelia. Josh the Hedgehog: brb lunch DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: k Josh the Hedgehog: yo, back DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: wb At the Apocalian hotsprings... "So this is a hot spring in your world," said Aeravelia. Everburn: Yes. "Amazing..." He turns around and leaves her so she can change. Aeravelia walked to the changing room to change her garments. "Is this a mixed hot spring..?" wondered an unknown entity. His or her dark appearance is not seen from the back of a pillar. He or she is peeking at a waiting Everburn. "I hope so..." he or she thought. Everburn: (his ears twitch) "That being has a good sense of echolocation..." he or she thought. "I hope he does not lay with her. If he does, his lifetime imprisonment will be ensured. Even death is a possibility," his or her thoughts quietly speak. His or her presence disappeared. Everburn: You okay, my lady? "U-uhm..." Aeravelia muttered. Everburn: (heads in to change, he is quite muscular) She was barely dressed in an Antiquian-style hot spring attire, composed of a floral skirt and bandeau to avoid provocation. He doesn't look at her due to his respect for the latter. "U-uhm... Is it tempting? I'll change if it is..." she muttered. Everburn: No. It's just that your half dressed and this is a mixed spring, besides we just started going out. "I-I'm trying to cover anything private—it's in our law... Our bodies are sacred..." Everburn: I hear ya, Apocalia believes you should lay with a potential mate 'til marriage. "W-well, AFTER..." she emphasized. Everburn: Yes... (Sweats) Someone from behind lightly taps Everburn's shoulder. Everburn: Ra'ha? "Ra'ha your butt!" spoke a being behind him. A blue gargoyle-like structure was seen sitting behind. The structure appeared to be spewing water from its mouth. "I-I did not see it when I went in..." Aeravelia said. Everburn: (growls, right arm sparking) "U-um, who's that, Everburn?" she asked. DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: Aeravelia is the one who calms him. Josh the Hedgehog: I know lel Everburn: I don't know. In Antiquus... Darsktorm: (opening a bottle of rum) Joshua was seen looking at Darkstorm who was drinking rum. "So you like rum, eh? You remind me of the pirates at Gaea." Josh the Hedgehog: Gaea = Earth Darkstorm: When in Rome, right? "Yeah." Darkstorm: Everburn wishes to marry your daughter. DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: brb Josh the Hedgehog: kk Joshua put his head on his right hand. "If only your spell becomes permanent... I fear that his demonic blood will affect the offspring thereof. But he's a clone... Is he even a potent being?" Darkstorm: Yes, and I am afraid of this, their destinies are intertwined.. "Twisted... I thought she died after the encounter with the risen Shadow Knight... Brian Fenricteum." Darkstorm: If this new entity of evil is true, then Everburn must hurry and protect her. "I first defeated the knight with Astreia's shared power, but how did he rise again? This situation smells dangerous. I do not wish to include Caitlineia in this. She has no contribution with her stepdaughter... In fact, Aeravelia first disappeared before I married Caitlineia." Darkstorm: We must warn them now! "Of course. This is also a test if the changes from your spell has permanently taken effect. Let's go. Chug the rum." Dark corks it and opens a rift. Joshua entered the rift and landed on the mixed hot spring bath, splashing the two lovebirds before him. "Apologies for the interruption." Aeravelia was flustered when she saw her father dart in out of nowhere. "F-F-Father?!" Everburn: (meditating) It's okay. I guess your daughter is changing into her clothes now, she had sensed something off. "Hey! Get off me, you stupid--" grunted a voice from behind. Darkstorm: Everburn is that? "Whoa there!" cried Joshua. "A Draconian warrior... Perhaps you can be of use of me," stated a large knight clothed in darkness. "How did this son of a wolf get here?!" complained Reius, restrained by the giant knight. "Brian Fenricteum," said Joshua before holding onto his Dimensional Cross Belt. Darkstorm: (Extend his Wings) Brian turns at the gang. "So, the daughter of the last Asteraceaean Maiden is here. You shall be my feast!" Everburn: Over my corpse! (Ignites) "Typical for a mindless puppet like you," stated Joshua as he summons Emperor Armor. He presses the ruby amulet on the Warehouse Buckle, transforming him to Emperor. "Interesting. The form that defeated me when I was yet alive," Brian muttered. "But never again," he said before drawing his giant twisted sword called Morchius from a rift of miasma. Darkstorm: (Charging an electrical shock) Joshua pressed a yellow button on the right side of his Dimensional Cross Belt, causing a golden spear called Imperiallys to emerge from a rift formed by the buckle. He pulled it out and charged at the Shadow Revenant Brian. Joshua and Brian clash with each other, creating sparks from their blades. Everburn attacks Brian. The Shadow Revenant sidestepped and swung Morchius toward his two opponents. Darkstorm electrocutes. The electricity connected through the Morchius, causing Brian to be electrocuted. He leaped backwards to prevent further damage. The Morchius, although electrocuted, moved on his own. It leaped and lunged towards Reius, who was charging at a distracted Brian with his Thalassus, his aquatic sabre. Everburn lunges again this time in Feral Mode. The Morchius clashed with Reius' Thalassus with sheer force, causing the Draconian warrior to be blown away. The colossal sword came back to the Shadow Revenant's hands and clashed with the feral Everburn. Emperor Joshua jumped high and swung Imperiallys in the air, causing a rift to be formed and is sucked by it. Reius charged at Brian and shoulder-checked him with full force towards the rift. Both entities were sucked into the rift. "Darkstorm, Everburn, come on!" shouted Reius. Josh the Hedgehog: gtg bro, baii (To be continued)